


Frustration

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you'll take relief in any way you can get it. Even if it means being alone in a bathroom during shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me.  
> A/N: Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out.

He had been sneaking touches and giving her looks all morning and she couldn’t figure out why. She knew one thing; Spock was not helping the situation, not at all. Nyota Uhura shifted in her chair and tried to ignore him to regain focus on her work. Work. That was part of why she was in this situation. The USS Enterprise had its low periods where hardly anything happened to its up periods like now, where everything was busy and it was hard to get a break. Spock was swamped; she was swamped so they hardly got to spend any time together. They weren’t spending time together and they definitely weren’t having sex.

Nyota missed the sex…a lot. A lot doesn’t begin to cover how much she missed it. She missed the feel of her Vulcan lover, hot and throbbing inside of her. She missed his smooth skin, taut muscle and the way his naked body felt on top of hers. Nyota muttered a curse in frustration and took out her earpiece. She asked the Captain for permission to be excused and once granted, she got up and quickly made her exit from the bridge.

Nyota pictured how Spock looked when he placed kisses slowly down her body. How he looked when he licked and sucked on her breast, to his kisses on her belly until he parted her thighs. Nyota’s pace quickened as she made her way to a bathroom she knew would be empty this time of day. She went in and went into an empty stall. Quickly she leaned against the wall and lifted her skirt to her waist. Leaning her head against the wall, she licked her lips and closed her eyes as she slid nimble fingers down into her panties.

She was already wet. She had been wet all morning and she couldn’t take it anymore. She slowly rubbed circles against her clit, imagining her Vulcan lover licking her there with his hot tongue and flicking it against her. Spock was so good at that. He was so good at many things. God she missed the feel of his tongue and how he looked, looking up at her from between her legs. How his silky hair felt between her fingers as she held his head and the feel of his ears as she caressed them with her fingertips.

Nyota squeezed her breast through her uniform as her fingers pressed harder against her clit while she moved them faster. She was close but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to be filled, filled with his thick Vulcan cock but this would have to do; this being a quick fingering session alone in the bathroom. Nyota heard a click and her heart which was already racing in her chest, seemed to have stopped. She froze in place, listening to the newcomer. She could see black boots coming her way and stopping outside of her bathroom stall door.

“Occupied.”  She said out loud in hopes that they would go away.

Instead, the bathroom stall door flung open. Staring intensely at her was a Vulcan, _her_ Vulcan, Spock. He stepped into the stall and grabbed her. Quickly he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. She heard a zipper and the rustling of clothing. Her legs were being parted and before she could compute what was going on, she felt his hot cock being pushed inside of her. Nyota bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

The slaps of skin on skin and Spock’s ragged breathing echoed throughout the quiet bathroom. Nyota looked down and could see that Spock’s pants and boxers had gathered around his ankles. She couldn’t keep this up, she couldn’t keep quiet. She wanted to scream because he felt that fucking good. Nyota gasped when he slapped her ass. She taught him that. He took great pleasure it doing it so he did it whenever he had the chance when they fucked. He did it again but she was ready this time and stifled her reaction.

Spock’s body became flush with hers against her back. He reached in front of her with spit slick fingers and found her clit. As she braced herself with both hands on the wall, Spock rubbed her while still fucking her from behind. Nyota shifted and moaned into the crook of her elbow.

“You are so close. Cum, cum Nyota. Cum for me as I fuck you.” Spock ordered into her ear.

She taught him that too, the use of the word fuck which drove her crazy every time. Due to its affect, he’d tease her by slipping it casually into their conversations, emphasizing the word every time. How could she not come to that? How could she not come with that sweet, velvety voice in her ear telling her what to do? He felt good all over, his fingers, his cock, and everything. Right when she knew she was about to cum, Spock took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. The pain, the pleasure all mixed together, she came with a shout that could have probably been heard from the outside. Spock moaned into her ear and came with a jerk, stilling her body as he released inside of her.

Afterwards, he turned her around and kissed her passionately. The kiss said _I love you_ , _thank you_ , _I’ve missed you_ and so many other things that she didn’t even know was possible. When they parted lips, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled contently. Spock stayed for a moment before moving away from her, pulling up his pants and opening the bathroom stall. He waited while she fixed her hair and they exited the bathroom unnoticed.

“Welcome back.” Jim said from his chair, not bothering to look up at the two that had entered.

He was a smart man. He knew what was going on. They all did. He made a mental note to have a talk with them about shortening their bathroom breaks in the future.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
